A reflexão de Athena
by LuisaPoison
Summary: A manhã estava ensolarada, uma brisa suave soprava acalmando um pouco o calor, estranhamente tinha acordado mais cedo do que o normal, aproveitei para passear na praia sozinha, coisa que há muito não fazia.


A manhã estava ensolarada, uma brisa suave soprava acalmando um pouco o calor, estranhamente tinha acordado mais cedo do que o normal, aproveitei para passear na praia sozinha, coisa que há muito não fazia. Ao enxergar aquela imensidão de água azul claro, não pude evitar de sorrir e tirar as sandálias, todavia as palavras que tinha ouvido de uma moça em Rodório voltaram com força e me entristeci novamente. Ela não tinha ideia que eu estava escutando, as palavras eram cruéis, mas apesar de sentir meu coração se entristecer, foi bom eu ter ouvido, de certo modo, porque pude saber o que as pessoas pensam sobre mim.

Senti nos lábios o gosto salgado das lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto ao lembrar ela me chamando de egoísta e isso foi o que mais me machucou porque amo tanto os humanos, desde as eras mitológicas venho enfrentando outros deuses para salvá-los e mesmo assim sou considerada egoísta? Nessa era Poseidon tentou matar os humanos com as enchentes, decidi sacrificar minha vida para salvá-los e sou egoísta? Será que a moça tem consciência que só está viva graças a mim?

Acho intrigante a raça humana. Eles idolatram quem deseja o mal deles e apedrejam quem os ajuda, gostaria que um dia isso mudasse, mas sei que isso é praticamente impossível. Limpo as lágrimas que insistem em rolar, talvez eu seja uma tola em acreditar que os humanos não mereçam ser extintos. Hades, Poseidon e os outros deuses têm razão, a raça humana está tomada de sentimentos ruins. Não, não posso pensar assim, ainda há aqueles que valem a pena lutar, que não são egoístas, que ajudam o próximo e estes são como o beija-flor tentando apagar o incêndio na floresta e são por esses que tenho que lutar.

Suspiro profundamente, novamente olho para aquela imensidão do mar à minha frente, lentamente caminho até a borda da praia e sinto a água gelada beijando meus pés, essa sensação é magnífica e inexplicável, tenho vontade de adentrar mais aquelas águas límpidas para desbravar o que elas escondem e quem sabe mandar para longe essa dor que sinto. Novamente as palavras da menina invadiram minha mente como um turbilhão e mais uma vez o meu peito apertou.

Será que os humanos não conseguem perceber que sou uma Deusa porém também sou uma _humana,_ e por causa disso cometo erros, afinal não sou perfeita, ninguém é. Eles me vêem como uma inútil porque me deixei ser _sequestrada _por Hades, mas eles não percebem que isso foi uma estratégia? Que só assim eu pude vencer o Deus do submundo? Lutei com Athe, Éris e o receptáculo de Ares, o primeiro e o último os venci em um único ataque e sou fraca? Inútil? Egoísta?

Meus pensamentos estavam me afogando quando sinto a aproximação de um cosmo conhecido e tento me recompor, não queria que ela me visse triste assim.

– Senhorita Athena, estávamos preocupados.

– Eu estou bem Mii, apenas precisava ficar sozinha um pouco. – respondi tentando manter a voz firme, mas sabia que não havia conseguido.

– Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou com a voz preocupada, sinto ela depositar sua mão no meu ombro, então me viro para ela sorrindo.

A Saintia de golfinho me analisou por alguns instantes e depois olhou nos meus olhos.

– Está assim por causa das palavras daquela moça, não é?

Deveria ter me surpreendido por Mii ter percebido o porquê de eu estar triste, mas ela conseguia perceber as coisas até nos mínimos detalhes, apenas sorri minimamente e assenti um sim enquanto voltava a fitar o mar. Depois de alguns instantes, percebi que ela fez o mesmo, permanecemos em silêncio até eu resolver quebrá-lo.

– Mii, você como uma das saintias e sendo mulher, acha que eu não as respeito? – perguntei e vi ela arregalar os olhos com minha pergunta.

– Mas claro que não senhorita, de onde você tirou essa ideia?

Mordi o lábio arrependida por ter feito tal pergunta, mas agora teria que ir até o fim.

– É que eu ouvi falarem isso.

Ela se aproximou de mim, colocou o braço sobre meus ombros e falou:

– Saori, não deveria dar atenção ao que as pessoas dizem, você já possui muitos problemas.

Como sempre ela tinha razão, Mii era mais que uma guerreira, era uma grande amiga.

– Mas é que….

– Mas só nós sabemos o quanto você sofre sempre que começa uma nova guerra, ou o quanto você chora quando perde um guerreiro, só nós temos consciência o quanto nos ama e é por isso que nós continuamos lutando. Você sabe melhor que ninguém que não somos obrigados a nada.

Não pude evitar chorar com suas palavras.

– Mas talvez eles pensem que tu é machista porque as Amazonas precisam usar máscaras.

Com a conclusão das palavras dela minha memória voou para além do tempo me teletransportando para uma época que não sabia precisar, nela estava eu e uma jovem de cabelos longos e lisos cabelos cor de prata, seus olhos num tom de mel ajoelhada perante mim pedindo para que eu a aceitasse entre meus guerreiros, mas nunca uma mulher havia feito tal pedido e não sabia como proceder. Não gostaria que houvesse distinção de sexo entre meu exército, ou que se eu a aceitasse que elas tivessem privilégios por serem mulheres. Olhei mais uma vez para os olhos suplicantes da jovem e decidi aceitá-la porém ela teria que usar a máscara quando revelei o motivo ela me abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos e dizendo que eu estava certa em impor essa condição porque só assim ela poderia se sentir igual aos homens. Minha mente voltou ao presente com Mii me balançando.

– Estou bem, só estava lembrando de algo que aconteceu há muito tempo. – me virei e comecei a caminhar em direção ao Santuário – E você tem razão, as mulheres usarem máscaras é uma forma de igualá-las aos homens e não diminuí-las.

– E nós Saintias não precisamos porque somos como damas de companhia e as Amazonas guerreiras.

Depois dessa conversa com minha querida amiga, me senti mais leve, minhas energias estavam renovadas. E foi assim que voltei para o Santuário para começar mais um dia de trabalho.


End file.
